Birthday Disaster
by darkwolffromhell
Summary: What if Yui and Azusa had misunderstanding and all of it happen when Azusa's birthday party? Will Yui and Azusa can have a happy ending? *HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AZUSA!* please R&R...YuiAzu! rate T for safety...


Disclaimer: I don't and won't own K-On characters and storyline and whatever related to it.

"Ring!" The school bell that indicated it's time to go home rang. Azusa quickly packed her bag.

"Azusa, where are you going?" Jun asked as she walked toward Azusa.

"What are you asking? Of course going to the music room."

"Yeah, I know about that but don't you want to spend your day by celebrating with us?"

"Celebrating with you all?"

"Oh, come on; Azusa, don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" Jun slapped her forehead.

"Oh, now you mention it." Azusa clapped her hands as she remembered that today was her birthday.

" So, want to come with us?" Jun packed her bag and looked at Azusa.

"Sorry, but I promise Yui-senpai to teach her some guitar skills." Azusa bowed.

"It's alright Azusa-chan. We can go out together next time."

"Thanks Ui, Jun. I better get going now." Azusa quickly ran out from the classroom.

"By thinking being hugged by Yui-senpai and talked to her, it already makes this the happiest birthday ever." Azusa smiled ad blushed furiously as she quickly walked towards the music room.

"Sorry that I'm late." Azusa quickly opened the door.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Azusa!" Everyone in the clubroom shouted as soon as she walked into the room.

"Senpai, sensei, thank you very much." Azusa bowed and Ritsu quickly took her guitar case to put it aside while Mio escorted her to the table.

"Azusa-chan, hope you like this cake." Mugi smiled as she put the candle on top of it.

"Thank you, Mugi-senpai."

"It's hard to believe that our Azusa is becoming 17 years old." Ritsu faked her tears which hit by Mio.

"Azusa, happy birthday. This is the present from me and Ritsu." Mio handed Azusa a nicely wrapped present.

"Thank you, Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai."

"As for me, here it's your newest cat outfit. Go try it out!" Sawa-chan quickly gave Azusa a newly cat suit that she made it just in time.

"Oh, thanks sensei but I think I will make this as a collection." Azusa smiled bitterly as she accepted the present.

"Azunyan!" Yui hugged Azusa tightly.

"Yui-senpai, let go of me." Azusa said although she wanted this moment to last for long.

"No, I want to recharge my Azunyan energy!"

"Yui-senpai, just let go. You are choking me." Azusa said again because she didn't want the others to see her red crimson face due to blushing when Yui hugged her.

"Yui-chan, you should let go of Azusa-chan. It's time for birthday song and cake." Mugi said, like a mother to Yui.

"Yeah! Cake!" Yui quickly let go of Azusa. Azusa just didn't know she should felt happy or sad by escaping the hug or losing to the cake.

"Azusa, what are you doing? Come on, sit here." Ritsu pulled Azusa to sit at her usual place.

"Okay, let's sing!" Yui said and everyone sang.

"_Happy Birthday to You,_

_Happy Birthday to You,_

_Happy Birthday to Azusa/Azunyan,_

_Happy Birthday to You"_

"Make 3 wishes before you blow the candles." Mugi said as she prepared the tea and plate. Azusa quickly closed her eyes.

"First, I wish that my senpai will get good result so that they can go to the same university. Second, I wish that we can always spend time like this, especially with Yui-senpai. Lastly, I wish that Yui-senpai will love me the way I love her and accept my confession if I have the courage to do so." Azusa thought and put much effort into the last wish. Azusa opened her eyes and blew the candles. Everyone in the room clapped. Azusa cut the cake and Mugi helped her to give the cake to others.

"Yes, cake." Yui took the plate and sat at her place, began eating the cake.

"Yui, eat slowly. Ritsu, you too." Mio shook her head and helped Ritsu to wipe off the cream on her mouth.

"Azunyan, help me wipe." Yui put her face close to Azusa and it successfully made Azusa blush madly.

"Why should I? You should go find Mugi-senpai."

"I don't want. I want my beloved Azunyan help me wipe." Yui smiled.

"Y-yui-senpai, what you say just now?"

"Huh? I say I want Azunyan that I love so much help me wipe off the cream."

"Yui-senapi, a-are you serious?" Azusa stood up and looked at Yui.

"Of course. I love Azusa very much!"

"Yui-senpai, I I l-love y-you too." Azusa quickly turned away to hide her crimson red face that even the reddest tomato in the whole universe always will admit defeated.

"Yeah! Azunyan love me too! We are going to be best friend forever!" Yui shouted but as soon as she shout, everyone and everything stop.

"W-what do you mean best friend?" Azusa asked.

"Yup, I love Azusa and Azusa loves me so we will be best friend forever." Yui still continue in her happy mood and she didn't even notice Azusa began to hold her fists tightly.

"My Love and your love are different! Yui-senpai, you idiot! I hate you!" Azusa pushed Yui and ran out from the clubroom with only her bag. Everyone is left at there, especially Yui.

"What did I do?" Yui slumped down on the ground.

"Yui-chan, are you okay?" Mugi quickly walked over.

"Mugi-chan, what did I do wrong? I love her, in a romantic way, but I'm scared that she will feel disgusted and leave me. That's why I pretend that we are going to be best friend but she still left me. What did I do wrong?" Yui began to cry inside Mugi's embrace.

"Yui-chan, do you realizes Azusa-chan's feelings?"

"Huh?" Yui looked up at Mugi.

"Azusa-chan love you too, in a romantic way."

"It can't be."

"Yes, it can be, Yui. I can't believe that you are so dense." Ritsu slapped her forehead.

"Yui, you should chase after her now and give back her guitar. Remember bring umbrella with you, cause it's raining now." Yui still looked dumfounded when Mio handed her an umbrella and Azusa's guitar case.

"What are you waiting for? Just go chase after her already." Ritsu pulled Yui up and chased her out from the room.

"You don't come back unless you find Azusa and clear up this misunderstanding. This is an order, Private Yui."

"Yes, Captain!" Yui quickly ran downstairs. At the mean time, Azusa was now currently at the riverside that she and Yui used to practice singing for the competition. She just let the raindrops fell freely on her body and her hair. The raindrops were the best disguise for her to hide her tears and the rains in her heart were even more painful and unbearable.

"Yui-senpai is an idiot. How can she doesn't know my feelings?" Azusa mumbled. Yui was glad when she found her at the riverbank. She slowly walked to her.

"YUI- SENPAI IS AN EXTREMELY, USELESS IDIOT!" Azusa shouted with all of her heart content, by thinking screaming can let the painfulness in her heart become bearable.

"Who is the extremely, useless idiot that you just mention, Azunyan?"

"Yui-senpai!" Azusa quickly wiped away her tears and looked at Yui who was currently holding an umbrella with her right hand, and Azusa's guitar with her left hand.

"Azunyan."

"Go away, Yui-senpai. I don't want to see you."

"Azunyan, please listen to me."

"I don't want to." Azusa turned away from Yui.

"You don't know how much you had hurt me with that word of you." Azusa mumbled under her breath. Suddenly, she felt someone pulled her hard.

"Azusa, just listen to me." Yui looked at Azusa with a serious looking face. Azusa was shocked and couldn't even move an inch. She just stared at Yui.

"Azusa, I won't ask much. I just want to clear this misunderstanding. Let's go to my home since it's nearer and I don't want you to get a cold from this." Yui pulled Azusa up. Azusa suddenly didn't know what to do since Yui didn't call her nickname anymore or didn't hug her anymore. She followed Yui back to Yui's house.

"We are back!" Yui shouted as she put away her shoes.

"Onee-chan, Azusa-chan; why are you two being this wet?" Ui said while quickly found some towel and gave it to them.

"Sorry, Ui. This umbrella apparently is a bit too small for two people." Yui smiled sheepishly and quickly dried herself up.

"Thank you, Ui." Azusa took the towel and also dried herself up.

"Azusa-chan, one-chan you two better go take a shower. I will help you two to warm up the water."

"Thank you, Ui."

"Thanks, Ui-chan." Yui and Azusa walked to Yui's room after drying themselves up. They put away their guitars and bags.

"Onee-chan, Azusa-chan, you two can go in now. I will get ready for dinner."

"Yes, Ui. Come on, Azunyan. Let's go take bath together."

"Huh? Yui-senpai, it's ok if I take my bath a little bit late."

"No no no, I want to take bath with you. So come on!" Yui pulled Azusa into the bathroom. Yui went into the room after undressing herself followed by Azusa. They remained silent throughout the whole time.

"What should I say? It's getting awkward here." Azusa thought as she washed her hair.

"Azunyan."

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by hating me? Are you serious about that?"

"Of course not. I always love you, Yui-senpai." Azusa quickly covered her mouth.

"Azunyan?" Azusa quickly washed herself and get out from the room.

"I'm done. I will meet you downstairs." Azusa closed the door and quickly wore the clothes that Ui brought for her.

"This Yui-senpai's clothes and it's smell like her." Azusa sniffed the clothes as she wearing it. She quickly walked to the kitchen to help Ui as she heard Yui was coming out from the bathtub.

"Ui, have anything that I can help?"

"Oh, Azusa-chan. There's nothing since I'm done with it. But you can help me by sending this to the kitchen table and finishing all this food."

"Okay."

"Azusa-chan, are you staying for the night? I can help you to inform your parents about it."

"Okay, thanks."

"By the way, you love one-chan in a romantic way, right?"

"H-how d-do y-you know?"

"It's a bit obvious. You better confess to one-chan soon and I will be supporting you." Ui smiled as she wiped her hands and went to the living room to call Azusa's parents. Azusa was putting the food on the table and sitting down to wait for the Hirasawa's sisters.

"Woah! It's amazing!" Yui exclaimed as she sat down with Ui followed her.

"Ittadakimasu!" Three of them said together and began to enjoy their meal.

"Azusa, I had already informed your parents about your stay and since tomorrow it's Saturday, they say you can stayed for two nights. They will be sending your clothes over tomorrow morning."

"Oh, but I can't be bothering you two too long."

"Nonsense, Azunyan. You should spend your weekend with us."

"Onee-chan is right. So, where do you want to sleep?"

"F-fup w-wif m-me." Yui said without swallowing her food.

"Onee-chan, swallow before you talk." Yui swallowed her food.

"Azunyan, sleep with me!"

"O-okay." Azusa lowered her head and kept on eating rice to hide her blushing face. She wondered how many times that she had blushed due to Yui's act.

"Then, okay. I will go lay a futon for her."

"There's no need for it, Ui. We will be sharing the same bed."

"Okay." Ui smiled as she continued to enjoy her meal. Azusa looked at Yui with shock and couldn't believe what she just said just now. They finished their meal and Azusa helped Ui to wash the dishes while Yui was lying on the sofa.

"Azusa-chan, good luck later."

"Ui, I still don't know about this."

"You should do this now, it's the only chance."

"But…"

"No but. Azusa-chan, you have my support. So just go and confess to one-chan."

"Ui~~ I want cake."

"Okay, onee-chan. Wait until I finish washing these dishes."

"Okay~~."

"Good luck, Azusa-chan." Ui wiped her hands and took out the cake from the fridge.

"Er, thanks." Azusa sweat dropped and followed Ui to the living room. She sat down and took out her homework.

"Azunyan, what are you doing?"

"I'm going my homework. Where's yours, Yui-senpai?"

"Mine? I will do it later." Azusa sweat dropped again.

"I will do it with you, Azusa-chan." Ui went upstairs and took her homework. Ui and Azusa finished their homework while Yui was enjoying her cake. Soon, it's time to sleep.

" I'm going to sleep first. Goodnight, one-chan, Azusa-chan." Ui went to her own room.

"Goodnight, Ui. Let's go to my room, Azunyan." Yui quickly pulled Azusa to her room. Azusa was sitting on the bed while Yui was sitting on the chair.

"Azunyan, when you say you love me, I was very happy." Yui said.

"But I don't know anymore. You always teased me by hugging me and saying you love me. I don't know that you are joking or serious anymore."

"But." Yui tried to defend herself.

"I'm tired of this. I really love you and I'm serious. You don't know how happy I am when you say you love me. You keep telling me you love me until this feelings inside me is unbearable now."

"But I really love you."

"You don't know. Your love and my love are…." Azusa was being stopped by a kiss from Yui.

"Different." Azusa continued her sentence after being kissed by Yui.

"I believe that my love and your love are the same." Yui smiled at Azusa. Azusa slowly touched her lips.

"Are you serious, Yui-senpai?"

"Yes, I'm serious. I really love you, more than a friend. I never want to be just friend with you. I want to be more than that but I scared that, that you feel I'm disgusting and you will ignore me. There's too much I scared of so I think it's best to leave it like this. But I'm really happy when you say you love me." Yui looked at Azusa with passionate and serious eyes.

"Yui-senpai." Azusa lay inside Yui's embrace.

"Please call me Yui." Yui hugged Azusa tightly.

"Then, you should call me Azusa."

"I don't want. I want to call you Azunyan." Azusa looked to Yui.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the only one that call you Azunyan. It's like a nickname just between us. It's kind of like ' honey' or 'darling'."

" Well, I guess it's okay." Azusa smiled.

"I guess it's really time to sleep." Yui said and Azusa nodded her head. Both of them laid on the bed.

"Yui, can I sleep near you?" Yui nodded. Azusa quickly putted her head on Yui's chest with Yui's right hand circled around her waist.

"I guess, we are dating each other now." Yui said.

"Yes, we are dating each other now."

"Should we tell our parents? And also Ricchan and the others?"

"Of course. We should tell Ritsu-senpai and the others. I want to have some time of ourselves just before we tell our parents. Can we just hide it from our parents?"

"Of course, my cute little cat. We can hide it as long as you are ready to tell our parents." Yui gently kissed Azusa's forehead.

"By the way, I love the way you let your hairs down. You look so mature."

"Thanks, Yui." Azusa yawned.

"Let's just sleep. Good night, Azunyan."

"Good night, Yui."

"Happy Birthday, Azunyan."

"Thanks, Yui."

"I love you, Azunyan."

" I love you too." Yui and Azusa kissed each other and soon drifted to dreamland.

A/N: That's it! YuiAzu fan fic had finished. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AZUSA! This fan fic is especially to Azusa! I wondering should I continue about this by writing their date or just complete it..Maaa, let's just put it as complete. So, please R&R and hope you all like this story! XD


End file.
